


Christmas Lights

by twinkrevali



Series: Christmas Drabbles 2015! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, Early Morning Adventures, Fluff, Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkrevali/pseuds/twinkrevali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kenma go Christmas light hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> For Ash!!

“Kenma, are you awake?”

Shouyou’s voice is soft, for the first time – Kenma thinks – since they have known each other. The blonde boy rolls onto his side so they’re facing each other, noses brushing in the dim morning light that filters through the edges of their bedroom window.

“I wasn’t asleep,” Kenma answers, and he feels a shift in weight as Shouyou moves to kneel over him.

“Neither. I have an idea,” the orange haired boy says, and Kenma can hear the smile in his voice.

“What did you have in mind?” Kenma says through a yawn, and again the bed shifts as Shouyou scrambles to jump up and turn his bedside lamp on.

“Let’s go Christmas light hunting!” he exclaims, jumping up as the soft light from the lamp sets the room alight in a warm glow. It’s Kenma’s turn to move now, pushing himself up into a sitting position and facing his beaming counterpart.

“At three in the morning?” he asks, and Shouyou smiles so wide his eyes scrunch into little creases.

“Yup!” he chirps, and Kenma blinks, stretching before stepping out from under the covers.

“Okay.”

They make their way through the surrounding neighbourhoods; Shouyou bouncing from house to house with eyes glittering like the lights reflected in them. Kenma follows behind, camera in hand as he snaps blurry photos of Shouyou’s tiny body silhouetted against the vibrant lights adorning the houses they pass.

The air feels damp, and as they make their way through the streets Kenma is blinking snowflakes out of his eyelashes, but as he watches his companion moving from house to house – turning only occasionally to check that Kenma is keeping up – the blonde boy feels his heart swell, reaching up to grasp at his chest softly. It’s not an unfamiliar feeling though, and Kenma finds himself jogging to catch up to where Shouyou has now stopped, gazing through the gates of a large display house. The entire property is adorned in rows of glittering lights and the windows twinkle with golden scenes of Christmas gatherings and groups skating across lakes of glass.

“They closed at one am,” Shouyou sniffs, and Kenma lets his gaze wander across the grounds.

“We’ll visit it tomorrow night, okay?” he says, and Shouyou turns to him with a smile that rivals even the brightest lights on display.

“Yeah!” he exclaims, taking Kenma’s hand as they head home.

“I can’t believe that the lights were so bright, though! We should hang lights next year!” Shouyou chatters happily as they wander back along their street, and Kenma huffs out a breath of icy air.

“You’d electrocute yourself – again – and our electricity would cut out. Again.”

“That was one time!” Shouyou whines, “and besides, we could get Bokuto and Kuroo to help us!”

Kenma blinks as he listens to Shouyou trying to convince him, quietly deciding not to mention that Bokuto and Kuroo cut the electricity for their entire apartment block trying to hang Christmas lights one year.

When they arrive home, they make hot chocolate, melting Hershey’s Kisses and stirring the mixture into a pan of simmering milk. They pour the concoction into large festive mugs before retreating to the lounge room, huddling up into each other on the couch and watching the first sappy Christmas movie they find on the television.

“Hey, Kenma,” Shouyou murmurs as they lie curled up in each other. “What did santa say when he first met Rudolf?”

Kenma hums, hoping that the sound will translate as some sort of question.

He knows that Shouyou will understand.

“You light up my life,” comes the answer, and Kenma doesn’t try to hide his smile.


End file.
